The Love between 2 different fusions
by Piggy101353
Summary: What if during the tournament of power goku and vegeta fuse into Gogeta and never seperated,and be's kefla's teacher? Will they hate each other or will they slowly like each other being more then having a master and student relationship? Find out now
1. Notice

Hey guys or girls welp every story i put on this account will be from my other account on wattpad also this is the start of this story here you go

1\. Like it said in the description Gogeta will not separate to goku and vegeta,the fusion will be permanent

2\. Gogeta will not have ss4,he will however how ssb and ssj god

3\. Future trunks did not leave after the goku black saga he stayed with mai in the present timeline

And that's it so far see you guys soon

also some things in thease storys arent really suppose to be here like it was supposed to be on wattpad so some parts make no sense but hope you like it


	2. Chapter 1

You don't have to listen to the dubstep remix on top but you can if you want to

We start off where the 10 members of universe 7 team are about to leave.The team constist of Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Future trunks,Piccolo,Android 17 and 18,Krillen,Tine and master Roshi

Bulma: please be careful Vegeta...

Chichi: goku be careful out there please...I know you love fighting but be careful

Goku: don't worry Chichi I'll be fine out there

Vegeta: don't worry I'll be alright besides were the strongest in all 12 universe's (for now...)

Beerus:so you forgot about me?

Vegeta: f-forgive me Beerus for saying that

Goku: c'mon Beerus just forgot about it...

Vegeta: Kakarot can we just leave to go to the others?

Goku: sure Vegeta (smiles)

Goku,Vegeta and Beerus teleport to the other fighter's

Piccolo: did it take you that long just to say goodbye to your wife?

Goku: yeah

Vegeta: shut it namekian

Piccolo: can we just leave now?

Whis: yes...yes we can just everyone get into a circle and hold hands...

Everyone holds hands and go directly torwards the tournmanet of power

2 minutes later

Universe 7 arrives at the tournament of power and slowly watches as the other universes arrive

Goku: hey Vegeta don't you think that cabba should of been here by now?

Vegeta: tch be better have I want to see his progress so far

Goku: (surprised) weird seeing that you actually worry about people...

Vegeta: so your saying I can't? (Angry)

Goku: no I'm not saying that at all

Vegeta: then what are you saying?!?

???: MASTER!

Vegeta and Goku turn around

Vegeta: c-cabba?

Cabba walks torwards the 2 men and 2 other saiyans walk with him

Goku: hey cabba how have you been doing!

Cabba: I've been doing great! How have you and master vegeta been?

Vegeta: I've been doing fine boy...have you got any new forms or have you got any stronger?

Cabba: I actually have gotten stronger and I did get a new transformation a few days ago...

Vegeta: (surprised) what is it?

Cabba transforms into super saiyan 2

(Note I will have cabba get ss2 first then when he fight's frieza he will get ss3)

Vegeta: (smirks) hehehe you finally got ss2...good job boy you are much stronger then my son and kakarot son when they do fusion...

Cabba: (surprised) really?!? I'm much stronger then a fusion?

Goku: yeah...it's kinda disappointing how they aren't really that strong though...

Cabba: well that sucks...

Vegeta: yup...

???: hey cabba are these the old men you were talking about...?

Cabba: yeah caulifla...there the strongest people I know...

Caulifla: well they don't seem to be that strong...

Vegeta: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BRAT!

Goku: harsh...you really don't even seem to be strong either...

???: DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT SIS!

Cabba: kale...can you calm down...they can easily knock us out...

Caulifla: SO YOUR SAYING WE SHOULD GIVE UP IDIOT!

Cabba: no...I'm just saying that they are stronger then us...if we can't beat hit...then we can't win against them...

Caulifla: (surprised) they beat hit...

Cabba: yeah...

Piccolo walk's over to the saiyans

Piccolo: hello cabba...

Cabba: oh hi there piccolo...how have you've been doing?

Piccolo: I have been doing fine...hopefully gohan will do fine here...

Caulifla: (confused) who is gohan?

Piccolo: my student and goku's son...

Caulifla: I see...

???: hey look another namekian...

???: so this universe also has namekian's huh...

Piccolo: (surprised) no way...

Piccolo turns to see 2 namekian's walk up to him

Saonel: nice to meet you my name is Saonel...what's your name?

Piccolo: my name is piccolo...nice to meet you too...

Pirina: this will be a fun tournament...

Piccolo: it shall be...

Gohan: hey dad the tournament is about to start we have to go now...

Goku: alright son...will see you guy's on the battlefield...bye

Universe 7 walks away and the universe 6 walks torward there starting position...

Grand priest: THE TOURNMANET SHALL BEGIN IN 5 SECONDS!

Everyone rushes to there starting position and the countdown begins

5...4...3...2...1...

BEGIN!

In a matter of seconds the battle field is filled with explosions and ki blast

Gohan: everyone lets stick toget-

Goku rushes off to fight toppo

Vegeta then rushes off to knock off frost

Android 17 and 18 rush off to fight by themselves and frieza leaves to knock off some other participants

Gohan: but the plan...

Roshi: forgot it gohan...there warriors what do you expect?

Gohan: I don't know...

That's it for now sorry for the long wait it's because I was worried about my friend and doing something's for him also quick question...me and dragonfang15 were talking and he told me something that killed me...gogeta can defeat omega shenron with one finger what would happen if he did it to kefla...if you know what I mean


	3. Chapter 2

We start off after universe 7 team separated while half of them were together

Gohan: who do you think will be eliminated first piccolo?

Piccolo: maybe...Yamcha...

Gohan: (confused) but he isn't here?

Piccolo: oh...I thought you meant in life...

(No hate to Yamcha at all,I don't hate him to me I hate how they just treat him like garbage in super...)

Gohan: well that's kinda rude...

Piccolo: he cheated on bulma though right?

Gohan: eh...makes sense I guess?

Note im tired as hell right now I will edit more later like right now it's 3:18 and I want this chapter to be longer so so this is like a break I guess...im gonna put the date where I did the part on top its July 6th for me XD bye for now

Ok im back it's now 3:12 pm so lets get back to the story XD

Master roshi: hey Gohan how is your father?

Gohan: what do you mean roshi?

Tien: I think he means how is he with your mother?

Gohan: lets just say he has to do alot of things...

Tien: I see...

Krillan: why are we talking about this?

Gohan: I don't know...lets just continue fighting...

Future trunks rushes past the 5 Z fighters while fighting bergamo,basil and lavender

Future trunks: STOP RUNNING YOU FOOLS!

The three are pushed torwards the edge of the arena

Bergamo: ON NO!

Future trunks: GET KNOCKED OFF YOU FOOLS!

Future trunks rushes torwards them but hop and sorrel grab him so that bergamo and the other 2 could knock him off

Future trunks: what the?!?

Hop: hehehe get knocked off you trash!

Note I remember someone asked me who the hell is ganos he is the boy that was versuing master roshi and got knocked off by the kamehameha also hop is that purple cat girl from universe 9 ok knows lets continue on

Sorrel tries to kick him off but cabba saves him

Universe 9: NANI?!?

Cabba: hehe you must be trunks,vegeta's son...am I correct?

Trunks: yes...yes I am...but why did you save me...were from different universe's...?

Cabba: master told me to always keep my pride as a saiyan...and he said it's sad seeing a saiyan that cant keep his own pride...I think that's what he said...

Future trunks: *sigh* you sound like a younger version of my father...

Cabba: I do?

Future trunks: yup...

Cabba: is that bad?

Future trunks: I don't know...but let's just focus on the battle in front of us ok?

Cabba: right!

Future trunks and cabba rushes over to the universe 9 members and start fighting them

Future trunks: Hey on your left!

Cabba turns left to see lavender running torwards him with poison in his hands then cabba jumps to dodge it thus causing lavender to run into hop and her scratching him across the face

Hop: OH NO!

2 random universes 9 members: LAVENDER!

Future trunks: NOW IS OUR CHANCE! HAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Future trunks transformers into super saiyan

Cabba: RIGHT! HAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Cabba transformers into super saiyan and rushes over to hop to hit her on her right check thus causing her to be blown back by the impact and cabba appears under her kicking be straight into the air then appear above her,he then hits her back to the ground causing her to be sent back into the bleachers

Future trunks then rushes over to fight the trio danger but a sticky web caught his arm

Future trunks: what the?!?

Future trunks turns to see a red spider guy (not Spiderman XD) and a blue ice guy? (I FORGOT LEAVE ME ALONE!)

Spiderguy: hehehe I caught you!

Iceguy: good job!

Future trunks: do you really think this will stop me...I'M FAR FROM OVER YOU TRASH! HAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Future trunks transforms into super saiyan 2

Cabba: what form is that...? Wait isn't it just super saiyan with sparks around it?

Future trunks: GET OUT OF HERE YOU TRASH! GALICK GUN FIRE!

Future trunks fires his galick gun at the 2 thus causing them to be eliminated

Sidra: don't worry we still have sorrel and the trio danger...

Sorrel: actually I got knocked off a while ago...

Sidra: (surprised) what the?!?

Future trunks and cabba rush to the three and punches them together thus causing the three to be sent back onto the edge of the platform...

Bergamo: BROTHER'S IT ISN'T OVER YET! USE YOUR FULL POWER NOW!

Three: TRIPLE TRIANGLE DABBER BEAM!

The three shoot a energy blast at the two saiyan's but the two quickly counter attack with there own attack's

Future trunks: DAMMIT I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! BURNING ATTACK!

Cabba: GALICK CANNON!

The two blast overpower the trio's blast and eliminated them...

Supreme kai u9: NOOOOOO!

Sidra: what happens now...zeno...

Grand priest: all warriors of universe 9 have been eliminated...SO THEY SHALL BE ERASED!

Both zeno's: YES!

Both zenos erase universe 9 in a second thus leaving the warriors from each universe in fear about want just happened...but some warriors like cauflila,goku,vegeta,hit and jiren are not in fear,just having a battle spirit to keep fighting...

Future trunks: thank you for saving me...uhhh

Cabba: its cabba...

Future trunks: thanks cabba (smiles)

Cabba: no problem...now I have to go help my friends...I want to fight you soon...

Future trunks: same...

Cabba runs off to find caulifla and kale fighting dyspo

Future trunks: hehe that must be his girlfriend...

Future trunks turns to see two familiar face's

Future trunks: YOUR HERE TOO?!?

???: hello...Trunks...

???: Let me show you my true power of a god!

Future trunks: it's been awhile...Black...and zamasu...

Black: hello trunks...how have you been since we last saw each other?

Future trunks: I've been doing good...how about you?

Black: I have been doing fine...

Zamasu: well life was good before we were informed about this tournament...also sorry about before almost killing you before

Future trunks: eh its ok...besides have you two got stronger during the time or no?

Black: yes...yes we have...

Zamasu: lets not fight yet...we may be from different universe's but we do owe you...

Black: besides I want to fight without any distractions...

Future trunks: same...c'mon lets go help the others!

Both: RIGHT!

The three rush off to go help the saiyans from universe 6 but the god of destruction from universe 10 was pissed off about there two best warriors helping universe 7 and 6

God 10: dammit...I can't believe there helping them...

Gowasu: do not worry my lord...they could defeat the other team's soon...

That ends it for now sorry for the delay had to do some things ok no i was just always sleeping and being with my girlfriend amaya after the incident im just gonna go to bed bye guys or girls XD im sorry...


	4. Chapter 3

Like I said before the music on top has nothing to do with the chapter I will not always repeat this but that's a warning...for me...I think...oh well fuck it lets start and mans (did that on purpose) don't know what sleep is XD

This made my day...a game instead of dokkan battle we can play as kefla...I am gonna get dlc pack 7...and I don't know how I fell about this fighterz dlc...

After Future trunks find Black and Zamasu the three decided to help universe 6 against the maiden's from universe 2

The three appear between Caulifla,kale,Cabba and Hit

Cabba: trunks?!? What are you doling here?

Future trunks: were here to help you guy's

Caulifla: you help us?!? (Laughs) this has to be a joke!

Kale: S-sis maybe we should let them help us...

Cabba: it's ok kale...don't be so nervous around them...

Black: are you really scared of us that much?

Caulifla: I'm not scared you bastard

Black: shut it you brat!

Caulifla: Never!

Black: Idiot! Your like Goku!

Caulifla: Your comparing me with that idiot?!?

Black: yes I am!

Caulifla: bastard!

A ki blast interrupted there argument and they turn to see where it came from

???: are you two gonna keep arguing or what

Black: of course not...goku

Goku walks forwards the two

Goku: haven't seen you in a while black...how have you been?

Black: I've been doing fine...how about you?

Goku: eh more or less...

Black: I see...

Caulifla: why do you two look so alike? Are you two brothers?

Black: tch...with this idiot...hell no...

Goku: harsh...

Black: shut it! No i am him!

Black points to zamasu but everyone is confused why

Kale: why do you say your zamasu? You look like goku?

Black: no...I have taken his body and made his abilities my own! His strength,speed,techniques and memory's are with this body...

Cabba: how did you switch body's with him?

Zamasu: he did it with the super dragon balls...

Caulifla: but aren't the super dragon balls the rewards for winning the tournament?

Goku: yes but he used them in a different timeline...

Cabba: this is really confusing...

Black: *sigh* just forget it...

Kale: ok?

Goku: well...I am gonna go fight some other universe...HAAAHHHH!

Goku turns super saiyan blue

Caulifla: hey old man!

Goku: yes Caulifla?

Caulifla: how come I can't fell your ki while your in that form?

Goku: because this form is a god form...you need to have god ki to be able to sense it...

Caulifla: I see...is that form stronger then the ssj form?

Goku: by a mile stone...

Caulifla: dammit...hey other goku!

Black: my name is not goku! Just call me goku black or black ok? (Don't judge don't fell like just putting zamasu has his name besides we already have another zamasu right? :v)

Caulifla: ok...do you have a god form like goku?

Black: yes...but I do not have the blue form...HAAAHHHH!

Black turns into super saiyan rose

Caulifla: so the difference is your pink? (Trying not to laugh)

Black: yes...but my form is more...ellagent...and splendid and more...subadashi...

Caulifla: (whispers) wierdo...

Zamasu: so goku what are you gonna do now?

Goku: I'm gonna go fight some other universe's...goodluck to you all...bye

Goku rushes off to fight some other participants

Black: well he is gone now...

Caulifla: I'm gonna go fight somewhere else! Let's go kale!

Kale: r-right sis...

Both run off leaving only black,zamasu and Cabba

Cabba: what now?

Black: go help your girlfriend I don't care!

Cabba: she isn't my girlfriend!

Zamasu: just go...and leave now!

Cabba: r-right!

Cabba runs away thus leaving black and zamasu alone...

Zamasu: well you're mad today...

Black: how can I not be! If we lose were gonna be erased!

Zamasu: we may have a chance...but we still have the potara earings if we need them...

Black: true...but that jiren...he has a enormous amount of energy...

Zamasu: if we have to merge and goku and vegeta fuse...we may have a chance to win...

Black: true...but that girl irritates me...

Zamasu: I see...oh well let's just get going and defeat some particpants...

Black: alright then...

(Note there is no relationship between Caulifla and black he actually does hate her if any of you were wondering)

Both leave to go fight some other participants

Meanwhile vegeta

Vegeta: ...so black and zamasu are here as well...this will be interesting...

Vegeta was gonna fight black but the maidans of universe 2 stopped him from continueing

Vegeta: get out of here you trash...

Ribrianne: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WARRIOR'S OF ALL 12 UNIVERSE'S!

Vegeta: my wife look's more beautiful then you three combined...

G.o.d 2: HOW DARE YOU!

Note if I say g.o.d then that mean god of destruction because 1. I forgot almost all of the g.o.d name's

And 2. I don't care about them

Vegeta: what? It's true...

Master Roshi arrives at the scene also they already transformed to there *cough* *cough* cancer forms...

Master Roshi: I am gonna be honest right now...these forms are ugly...

Vegeta: first time we agreed on something...

Gohan and piccolo arrive

Gohan: so they are the last warrior's of universe 2?

Vegeta: yes...yes they are...

Master Roshi: so...who will take on who?

Piccolo: I will take the kakunsa (think that was her name?)

Gohan: I will take on rossie (I can't remember name's :v)

Vegeta: that's leaves me the fat blob...

Ribrianne: grrrr...I am gonna kill him...

Vegeta: Ha! You think I will lose to you! I will never lose to you or any one here! HAAAHHHH!!!

Vegeta turns super saiyan blue and throws a big bang attack at her but she dodges in time but vegeta appears on top of her and hits her face just like how vegito blue hit zamasu before he defuses

Rossie: ribrianne no!

Gohan: focus on the battle!

Rossie: nani?!?

Gohan kicks her in the back causing her to stumble back and try to shoot a ki blast but Gohan deflects them and throws them at kakunsa while she was fighting piccolo

Kakunsa: aaaahhhhhh!

Ribrianne: No!

Vegeta: (good she is distracted) FINAL FLASH!

Ribrianne: what the!?

Vegeta launches a final flash at her knocking her next to kakunsa and causing her to be in pain

Kakunsa: are you ok ribrianne?!?

Ribrianne: I'm fine...what about rossie?

Kakunsa: she's still fighting him...

Gohan: Kamehameha!

Gohan launches the Kamehameha and causes her to stumble back and fall next to the other maidans

Ribrianne: we can't lose...not yet...

Piccolo: to late...it's over...LIGHT GRENADE!

Piccolo throws the attack and launches the maidans off of the track thus causing universe 2 to lose all of there warrior's

Grand priest: all warrior's of universe 2 have been eliminated...so they shall be erased!

The two zenos erase the universe thus causing the 2nd universe to be erased

Vegeta: finally there gone...

Gohan: you really hated them didn't you?

Vegeta: yes I did...

I'm done for now another chapter will be either in tommorow or in three days it depends bye guys


End file.
